porque ella titulo sin confirmar
by chidori-15
Summary: hola, bueno es mi primer fafics asi que no sean crueles tan solo es un cap para saber si les gusta plissss gusteles
1. Chapter 1

Después de tener que regresar a vivir con los dursly. harry estaba acostado boca arriba en su cuarto, estaba en realidad muy aburrido, desde que estaba en la casa se habia dado cuenta que muchas cosas habian cambiado; primero por alguna extraña razon, personalmente harry pensaba que era un milagro ya que duddly habia bajado un kilo con la dieta que le puso tia petunia, lo segundo es que la señora Fig. una anciana que cuidaba de vez en cuando a harry cuando los dursly no lo querian llevar, se mudo a otra ciudad y en lugar llego según tia petunia que era una chismosa de primera por consiguente se le podia creer, una familia con su hija, harry nunca la habia visto...

hasta que el jueves por la tarde mientras harry estaba en la cama escucho a tia petunia gritarle con voz chillona:

petunia: -¡harrry, ve a comprar el pan!

Harry: -si ya voy- le contesto de mala gana, arrastrando los pies salio de la casa y camino hasta llegar a la panaderia (a donde mas puede haber ido por pan). Al entrar se dio de bruces con una muchacha y los dos calleron al piso e inmediatamente empezaron a disculparse:

Harry: -lo siento-dijo poniéndose de pie

Muchacha1:-perdon- se disculpo

al lado de la muchacha se encontraba otra muchacha:

muchacha 2: -estas bien catty?-le pregunto tratando de contener la risa

catty: -eh si- respondio -lo lamento es que soy un poco torpe- dirigiéndose esta vez a harry.

Muchacha 2:-UN POCO, no que va-añadio con sarcasmo

que harry supuso era amiga de catty.

Catty:-en serio que lo que pasa es...- de repente se quedo en silencio cuando se fijo en harry y dio un paso atrás como no creyendo lo que veia.

Harry:-estas bien?- le pregunto un poco preocupado

Catty: -dime como te llamas?-se apresuro a preguntarle a harry.

Harry:-potter, harry potter (bond, james bond)

Catty: -asi que tu eres...- dijo despacio como si estuviera concentrada

Harry: -soy?

Catty: -eres...el primo de duddly-termino siendo de nuevo la misma.

Harry aun estaba un poco confundido por lo que acababa de pasar.

Harry:- eh...si...-respondio-como lo sabes?

Catty: -Pues, yo vivo cerca de su casa...y conozco a tu primo.

Harry: -tu eres quien se mudo a la casa de la señora Fig..

Catty:- si asi es

La amiga de catty se aclara la garganta un poco molesta de que la dejaran fuera de la conversación, se acerca a catty y le dice algo en el oido que harry no alcanzo a escuchar.

Catty: - aaa sis si- dice como recordando algo- harry ella es merikeit (como suena porque no se como se escribe)

Meri: hola harry-lo saluda moviendo la mano

Harry:- eh..hola ¿vives por aquí?

Meri: -si en la otra calle me mude igual...

Pero harry ya no escuchaba, se habia fijado en catty. Era una muchacha como de su misma edad tenia el cabello largo que lo tenia en una trenza su piel era clara y sus ojos eran azules un azul hermoso.

Merikeit era tambien de su misma edad con el cabello rizado y suelto sus ojos eran negros (un negro que no habia visto)

Meri: -harry, harry,harry,HARRY, HARRY

Harry:- ah ¿que?-responde con carade desconcierto

Meri: -te estaba diciendo-lo decia un poco molesta-que me mude casi en el mismo tiempo aque catty

Harry: -como se conocieron?-

Meri: -me tropeze con ella

Harry: -en sentido figurado ¿cierto?

Meri:-no, ya te dije es un poco torpe-lo dice con tono de superioridad

Catty:-mira quien habla, según recuerdo tu te tropezaste conmigo.

Meri:-¡si! Y ¿por qué? Tu estabas caminando para atrás

Catty: -aaa...si, pero pero tenia una BUENA RAZON.

Meri:- asi, pues figurate que nunca me la dijiste-cayendo en cuenta

Catty: -pues, ya se me olvido fijate tu.

Harry lo unico que hacia era mirarlas discutir se le hacia conocida esa ecena pero en donde...ron y hermione. Ahora que caia en cuenta pasado mañana seria su cumpleaños que le regalarian  
-tal vez...harry estaba soñando despierto hasta que un grito terrible lo hizo despertar.

¡HARRY POTTER!que haces hay paradote-era tia petunia que estaba tan furiosa que respiraba como toro.

Harry:-tti..t...tia petunia-tartamudeando

Petunia: -que haces? No te mande a hacer algo productivo, chiquillo.

Harry:-este si... a eso iba pero...

Catty:- yo lo entretuve-dijo con voz de superioridad-ha algun problema?


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: la anterior no hice por que lo publique de chiripas pero esta vez si...segundo capi espero les guste...se va poniendo interesante la historia.

II capitulo

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HARRY POTTER!que haces hay paradote-era tía petunia que estaba tan furiosa que respiraba como toro.

Harry:-tti..t...tía petunia-tartamudeando

Petunia: -que haces? No te mande a hacer algo productivo, chiquillo.

Harry:-este si... a eso iba pero...

Catty:- yo lo entretuve-dijo con voz de superioridad-hay algún problema?

Petunia:- no claro que no –le dijo a catty con una voz tan tierna que no parecía la de ella.

Harry quedo boquiabierto como lo habría hecho.

Después de eso catty se había ido y harry había comprado el pan.

Desde ese día catty empezó a hablarle a harry mas seguidamente y se convirtieron en amigos y hasta catty le dio un regalo de cumpleaños, era una piedra totalmente azul oscura y redonda como la luna. Harry la ponía en la mesa de noche, hermione le regalo un utensilio para la escoba para saber a que velocidad iba , harry estaba ansioso por utilizarla, ron le dio una camisa de los chuddly canots aunque era mas para ron que para harry pero le pareció muy bonita, hagrid con su pastel de crema, aunque tenia otra preocupación pensaba como le diría a catty que el se iba a ir a una escuela de magia y hechicería, por supuesto tenia que inventar algo pero ¿qué? Porque la mentira de tio vernon de la escuela san bruto, no era muy buena. Lo bueno es que ron se había comprometido en comprarle sus útiles para el colegio.

Rápidamente llego el día en que harry tenia que decírselo:

Eso si harry casi arrodillándosele a tía petunia para que lo dejara salir, pero por alguna extraña razón siempre que harry le decía que era para ver a catty lo pensaba menos y al final accedía. Así pues salió a buscarla y la encontró en su casa.

Harry toco el timbre y catty salió

Harry: hola, catty

Catty: hola

Harry: puedo hablar contigo?

Catty: no es lo que estamos haciendo, pero bueno dime ¿de que se trata?...yo también tengo algo que decirte es ...

Harry y catty: es que tengo que irme mañana

Los dos se miraron un poco sorprendidos

Harry: a donde te vas?

Catty: a...un...internado si aun internado y tu?

Harry: también

Momento de silencio

Catty: pues adiós, que te vaya bien

Harry: si lo mismo

Y los dos se fueron a sus casas, harry pensando que todo había salido mejor de lo que imaginaba que coincidencia que ella también se fuera a otro lugar.( de verdad harry es muy inocente...no es lindo)

Al día siguiente harry se levanto, fue directamente a arreglarse y a revisar el baúl por quinta vez. Por fin se podría ir de prive drive e ir a howarts con sus amigos ¡genial! Lo malo es que tendría que dejar a una y no le podría enviar cartas seria un poco extraño mandarle cartas por medio de una lechuza.

Los dursley como siempre lo dejaron en la estación king cross y así el podría ser feliz y ellos también.

¡harry! ¡harry!

Harry: ron, hola como estas?

Ron: bien, discúlpame por no escribirte mucho es que estuve un poco ocupado. ¡hey! Mira hay esta hermione.

Hermione: holas

Ron y harry: hola

Y así los tres entraron por la barrera para ir al tren que los llevaría a howarts.

El camino para ir a howarts fue tranquilo; por primera vez. No hubo señas de draco y por consiguiente el viaje fue muy placentero.

Cuando harry, ron y hermione bajaron del tren, fueron directamente a saludar a hagrid .

Harry, ron, hermione: hola hagrid

Hagrid: hola ron hermione harry como han crecido

Harry: pues por fin

Hagrid: jajá después nos hablamos ¿ok?

Harry: si adiós

Hagrid: adiós...los de primer año...

Mientras que los tres trataban de caminar ya que habían muchísimos estudiantes. harry tropezó con alguien y se dio la vuelta para disculparse.

Harry: lo sient...-pero no pudo completar la frase al ver a quien se dirigía, como era posible que estuviera hay.

Harry: ca...cat..catty?...¿que haces aqui?

Catty al darse cuenta de con quien estaba hablando se dio vuelta de nuevo...pero al instante lo miro a la cara como si nada hubiera pasado.

Catty: hola harry- le dijo sonriéndole

Harry: que haces aquí?- le volvió a preguntar

Catty: lo mismo que tu-enfrento a harry

Harry: estudias aquí? Porque no me lo dijiste- harry ya estaba molestando.

Por su parte ron un hermione solo estaban de publico por que no entendían nada.

Catty: lo mismo va para ti porque no me lo dijiste-ella no se iba a dejar ganar

Harry: pues, porque ...yo...no. pues fácil porque yo no te conocía y tu a mi si

Catty : si es cierto yo te conocía pero y si no te conociera me lo habrías dicho?

Harry: no...

Catty: hay esta.

Harry: pero debiste de...

Catty: ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia-mira...sabes porque a ti ellos te agradan?

Harry: porque si

Catty: no, porque ellos te tratan como una persona normal y no como el famoso ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡harry potter!

Holasssssss:

Bueno ya empezó a tomar forma espero les guste y dejen review para decirme lo que sea, lo único que no acepto son bombas ni virus.espero que no haya quedado tan mal como para que me tengan que mandar eso o si?...

_Magaso urashima: holaaa gracias por leer mi otro fics espero te guste el cap._

_Al botoncito vamos al botoncito clic y todo acabara jajajajaj(risa maléfica) ya me esta afectando esto de hacer fics._


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Avances del capitulo anterior:

Catty: lo mismo va para ti porque no me lo dijiste-ella no se iba a dejar ganar

Harry: pues, porque ...yo...no. pues fácil porque yo no te conocía y tu a mi si

Catty : si es cierto yo te conocía pero y si no te conociera me lo habrías dicho?

Harry: no...

Catty: hay esta.

Harry: pero debiste de...

Catty: ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia-mira...sabes porque a ti ellos te agradan?

Harry: porque si

Catty: no, porque ellos te tratan como una persona normal y no como el famoso ¡harry potter!

Catty: Y yo hice lo mismo, si yo te agradaba debía ser porque tu te comportarías como una persona normal.

Hermione: lo que quieres decir es que no lo tratamos como alguien especial...

Catty: no te equivocas (n/a: wuaoo le dijo a hermione que se equivoco?) todos tenemos algo de especial, pero no debes confundir especial con famoso.

Harry había quedado en shock °°

Harry: aun así...por que no me lo dijiste?

Catty: pues primero por lo que te dije y segundo ...me ... dio...vergüenza.

Harry: vergüenza? De que?

Catty: de que te enteraras de que...

¡cattty! Todos voltearon a ver quien la llamaba y no era nada y nada menos que Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy: con que aquí estas, con estos..

Catty : que yo estoy en sliferin

Malfoy: que haces con potter. Siento decirte que potter odia a sliferyn

Catty: malfoy dibuja un bosque y piérdete.

Harry después se dio cuenta de lo sucedido (n/a: un poco lento)

Harry: que? No puede ser

Malfoy: no lo sabias potter?

Catty: malfoy hazme un favor

Malfoy: claro

Catty: multiplícate por cero.

Malfoy: enterate que solo venia a darte un mensaje

Catty: que esperas, dilo.

Malfoy: tu papi te manda saludes

Catty: te he dicho muchas veces que yo no tengo papá- respondió con odio en la mirada.

En ese momento harry sintió un enorme dolor en la cicatriz.

Harry: ahhha- se quejaba

Ron: estas bien harry?

Malfoy: es mejor que te calmes-acercándose a catty y diciéndolo muy bajito

Catty estaba nerviosa ...no...culpable

Harry: estoy bien

Hermione: estas seguro?

Harry: si seguro

Harry busco con la mirada a catty pero ya no estaba ni tampoco malfoy.

Ron: vamos tenemos que ir al comedor

Harry: si vamos

Holaaaaaaa:

Cortito pero bonito jejejejj bueno agradecimientos

Agradezco a mi mama a mi familia que siempre me apoyo que ...un momento no eran esos agradecimientos ...

Danita-Noriko: hola, me alegro que te guste el fics y gracias por leerlo, espero te guste también este cap

Magaso Urashima: hola gracias espero sigas leyendo el fic

Plisssssss manden review


End file.
